1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a walking staff, and more specifically to an illuminated walking staff.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the earliest of times, man has found it convenient and some times necessary to use various articles to assist in walking. These include the cane, the walking stick and the walking staff. The walking staff being substantially longer than the walking stick, grasped near the middle and in general having some functional or ornamental attachment located at the superior terminus. An example of this is the shepherds staff or the ceremonial staff carried by a Bishop. The prior art is devoid of any staff having an illuminated superior terminus.
Upon examination, the prior art discloses a variety of walking sticks such as those disclose in U.S. Pat. No. D297,887 issued Oct. 4, 1988 to Hattersley. The stick shown includes an elongated shaft, pointed at the inferior end and having a hand grip and wrist strap at the superior end. By length alone this article fails to qualify as a staff, as defined.
In U.S. Pat. No. D292,346 issued Oct. 20, 1987 to Kolomeyer discloses a walking stick or similar article, similar to Hattersley, but flat at each terminus and containing some ornamental design. This is clearly not a staff and it fails to disclose any means for illumination.
In U.S. Pat. No. D242,880 issued Dec. 28, 1976 to Rex, Jr. for a walking stick, shows the typical stick, having a taper on the inferior end a hand grip at the superior end, with an ornamental design in-between.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,466 issued Sep. 22, 1998 to Young, the inventor discloses and describes a walking cane with an illuminated shaft and a flashlight forming the handle. Each lighting means is equipped with its own switch and electrical circuit. Individual power supplies avoids matters associated with co-dependability. The cane of Young clearly fails to show a staff, and an illuminating source as described hereinafter.
The instant invention as disclosed and claimed herein provides distinct and useful advantages not previously known in the prior air.